Laparoscopic surgery is typically performed through one or more small incisions in a patient's body, which minimizes tissue damage and blood loss as compared to traditional surgery, and in turn decreases patient recovery time. Long, thin instruments are inserted into the body, which typically have a mechanical tool such as forceps or scissors attached at the distal end of the instrument. Despite laparoscopy's advantages over traditional surgery, its benefits are still limited by the small working envelopes surrounding each instrument. In order to change instrument position and to improve visibility and efficiency, surgeons must create multiple incisions. Methods for laparoscopy that require fewer ports to reduce the invasiveness and recovery time of the patient would therefore be desirable.